


Moonlight Star-shine.

by livvig123



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Series, angst sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvig123/pseuds/livvig123
Summary: Y/N’s longtime crush finally notices her, but is it too good to be true?





	1. Every Book Has To Start Somewhere.

I suppose my silly little crush began last year, when I was fifteen. He's a year older than me, but I've never really cared. I first saw him at Cheryl Blossom's end of summer pool party. Days before my brother Archie was to be sent off to Leopold And Loeb Juvenile Detention Center. I remember it so clearly, he was sat by the pool with a gorgeous Vixen. Though I never payed any attention to her. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with the sleeves cut off revealing his extraordinary arms. My eyes scaned his neck, spotting the serpent tattoo. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I stared at the work of art opposite me. Yet the day my crush began, my heart also shattered. The moment his lips connected with the cheerleader's I felt myself flush with embarrassment. Embarrassed that I thought there was even a possibility me and him could be something.

Of course, a year has passed and I still haven't gotten over him. His fling with Josie ended, from what I heard she kept messing with his head. Now suddenly, she's all over my brother. Not that I mind, she's sweet and funny and everything I'm not. Which is why she always gets the guy. I guess it's my fault, for not trying to be like every other girl in this school. If I was more like Betty Cooper, perhaps he would pay attention to me.

So as I sit on the end of my bed, staring at my reflection, I immediately dread going to school. As much as I would kill to change my look, I can't bring myself to do it. Instead, I pull on my usual attire. Band tee, black shorts, fishnet tights and combat boots. Topped off with a red and black fannel.

When I arrive in the kitchen, Archie and Josie are waiting for me. Both of them look like the picture of happiness which in turn makes me scowl. Although I try not to show it, turning my back on them in order to retrieve a smoothie from the fridge. As I smile at them, we all exit the house and climb into Archie's car. It comes as no surprise that I'm forced to sit in the back as they grip hands in the front. As though they may disappear if they're not holding on to one another.

When we finally pull into the school parking lot, I pratically nose dive out of the car. Desperate to stay away from the love sick couple. Despite never getting over my feelings for Sweet Pea, after his fling with Josie, I gave up on love.

Fortunately I was fast enough, managing to avoid my brother and his girlfriend as I make my way to my locker. Though when I get there I find somebody leaning against the hard, metal door. Chuck Clayton.

"What can I do for you Chuck?" I ask, leaning next to him so our shoulders brush against each other.

He's silent for a moment, eyes focused on the groups of people strolling aimlessly down the hallway. His body tenses when he spots the football team by the stairwell, clearly nervous at their prescence.

"I need you to go on a date with me." He states, looking anywhere but at me.

Pushing off from the locker, I stand in front of him. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his revelation. Chuck and I have been friends for years but after the sticky maple scandal, we drifted apart.

"Absolutely not. I'm not going to be a conquest for you." I tell him, folding my arms across my chest in order to prove my point.

"I know and it isn't like that. The boys in the team made a bet that I couldn't get one girl to agree to a date. You're the only person that could help me."

"So I'm just a bet?" I ask, almost in disbelief that all I'm worth is a stupid bet.

"Yes, I mean no of course not but kind of."

Chuck stumbles over his words but I barely him. My mind races with thoughts, I'm only worth a bet. Chuck's mouth is still moving, reminding me he is talking. As my bretahing picks up and my hands curl into fists, I stomp away from Chuck. Urging myself to keep walking so as not to make a scene.

Sat in the old stairwell of the blocked off science lab, I find myself unable to contain my tear as I hold my head in my hands. Reaching into my bag, I pull out the box of cigarettes and light one gently. Placing it to my lips and taking a long, much needed drag. Glancing in my phone screen, I realise just how much of a mess I look. Eyes rimmed red from crying, cheeks also flushed scarlet. Holding the cigarette between my fingers, I huff in annoyance as I hear the sound of laughter approaching.

The footsteps and laughter gradually get closer until they stop right in front of me. Flicking my eyes up I spot three serpents. Toni Topaz, Cheryl's girlfriend and a proud Vixen. Fangs Fogarty, accused murderer and gunshot survivor. Then there's Sweet Pea, the boy I've been crushing on for over a year and no doubt the toughest serpent alive.

"You alright sweetie?"

Toni places herself next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I feel myself tense up at her action and she must notice too as she quickly removes her arm. Fangs also sits next to me, stealing the cigarette out of my hand for himself.

"That was mine." I state, not that I mind after all smoking is a disgusting habit.

Sweet Pea stays stood in front of me, watching me with a glint in his eye. Almost as though he's trying to figure me out. Trying to decide if I'm worth his time no doubt.

"Why were you crying?" Fangs asks, getting straight to the point rather than beating around the bush.

Shrugging my shoulders, I look down at my feet. Not entirely sure what I'm meant to say, after all my reason for crying was stupid. I'm just being silly. That's all it is. There was no reason for me to cry in the first place, I'm just too sensitive.

"Listen we've got to get to a job but if you want to talk you can find me at the Whyte Wyrm tonight at seven." Toni tells me, offering me a warm smile.

As the three serpents begin to leave me sat on the empty stairwell, I find my eyes trailing after them. Well, trailing after Sweet Pea. Before turning the corner he stops, glancing over his shoulder to look at me one last time. With the same look as before. As though he's trying to work me out. It's the kind of look that leaves you wanting more.


	2. The Night It Changed

A cool breeze whips around me as I pull my flannel further around me, desperate to preserve some body heat. I'm grateful when I see the neon lights of the Whyte Wyrm up ahead, finally glad to be out of the cold. Upon entering the building, I notice everybody stop and look up at me. Despite looking like most of those inside the bar, they know I don't belong here. As I wander through, my eyes flick over faces, praying someone I know will be here. Finally I spot a flash of pink hair strolling through the crowds and I manage to catch her at the bar.

"You made it!" Toni says, voice laced with excitement as she wraps me in a hug.

I feel as stiff as a board when she hugs me, not used to the amount of affection she shows towards people she likes. Needless to say I've never been touchy feely. She senses that and sits herself down on a stool, patting the one next to her for me to sit in. I watch quietly as she orders us both a beer. When I glance around the room I notice that everybody has gone back to minding their own business, not caring about me in the slightest.

"Didn't think you'd actually come." A voice states from behind me.

Before I get the chance to turn around they're in front of me. Sweet Pea and Fangs. Both of them are sporting their serpent jackets just the same as Toni. In fact Pea's is tight around the arms, proudly displaying the muscles beneath. My eyes are fixed on the tall serpent in front of me that I barely notice the bottle placed in my hand by Toni.

"Well now that she is here, do you have any more cigarettes because I'm dying for a smoke." Fangs asks, staring at me with hope in his eyes.

Placing the bottle on the bar, I shove my hands in my pocket, feeling around for the all to familiar feeling of a cigarette box. Pulling it out I hand one over to Fangs which he snatches before shooting out the bar. Almost as quick as lightning.

"I'm Toni, by the way. This is Sweet Pea." She says, sipping her beer before Sweet Pea takes it for himself.

She playfully punches him but laughs anyway, showing the she isn't truly mad. Instead she just orders herself another beer and lets Sweet Pea keep the one she previously had. When I look up from my drink, I notice that both serpents are staring at me intently. Most definitely causing me to blush a bright shade of red, which is fortunately hidden by the darkness of the bar.

"So do you have a name?" Toni asks, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"I'm Y/N."

The night passes by in a whirlwind of activity, when Fangs returns he and Sweet Pea take over the pool table. Holding the title of untouched champions. Toni told me that nobody has come close to beating them since they started playing. Which I admit is an accomplishment in itself. After all I can't even pick up a pool cue without taking somebody's eye out.

By eleven, my tiredness begins to creep up on me. Sleep hasn't been too kind to me recently. After saying my goodbyes, I leave the Whyrm and instantly pull out a cigarette. Feeling the crisp air against my skin sheds the adrenaline I felt moments before. Leaving me feeling the same as always. Kind of empty and alone.

Sitting down on the steps that I assume lead down to the cellar, I let the breeze cause me to shiver. It sends waves through me, allowing me to think about everything going on at the moment. It allows me to truly work out my emotions. A difficult task at any given time.

The worst part about it though is the fact that I can't even explain to anybody why I'm feeling this way. I couldn't even explain it to myself. It doesn't make sense and everything time I try to understand it, my head begins to hurt. There's no end to the situation and certainly no win on my behalf.

"I thought you were going home?"

Sweet Pea sits beside me, beer bottle in one hand, cigarette in the other. The dark circles under his eyes are visible under the light of the moon, though he tries to hide it. His eyes despite having a stone cold glare shine bright. Maybe it's just the alcohol in his system, or the way the moonlight falls on his features. Whatever it is makes him look insanely good.

"What's going on? Why were you crying this morning?" He asks, genuinely seeming to care about my problem despite the fact we barely know each other.

"Some days, I feel everything at once. Other days, I feel nothing at all and I don't know what's worse. Drowning beneath the waves, or dying from the thirst."

The second the words leave my mouth I realise just how pathetic and petty I am being. Yet still I feel thankful to finally say what I've been dying to for the past few weeks. I guess once you start talking it helps. Hopefully.

"I know how you feel." He tells me, standing up and offering me his hand. "Come on, I've got something I want you to see."


End file.
